


All Of You And All Of Me

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Fluff and Smut, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Men in love, Romance, Sex, True Love, long time love, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Zacharias Barnham have been a couple for over two years now, enjoying their relationship. Tonight a topic will come up that both men haven't really talked about and that will lead to a sultry night of love while planting the seeds of future entanglements to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The words that Phoenix speaks, "All of you and all of me; together, happy, we shall be" is my own creation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^)^

_February 15th_  
_Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright Residence_  
_Labyrinthia_  
_9:45 P.M._  
  
Zacharias and Phoenix were snuggling on the couch, Zacharias leaning against the arm on the right with Phoenix lying half-prone on him, his head pillowed on his broad chest, Zacharias' right arm draped loosely over his shoulders.  
  
The snow fell thickly from the sky, soft flakes gently hitting the window. Zacharias smiled, his slate-grey eyes flickering over to the window to watch them for a few moments before looking down at his lover, his fingertips smoothing back an unruly lock of salt-and-pepper hair and tucking it behind his left ear. Phoenix's half-closed eyes flickered open, a soft smile spreading over his face as he snuggled closer, his arms wrapping around Zacharias' waist.  
  
“Phoenix?”  
  
“Mmmm?” Phoenix's eyes had closed again, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position so he wasn't twisted like a pretzel, sighing in contentment as he snuggled close.  
  
“Have you... ever thought about getting married?”  
  
Phoenix was silent for a moment.  
  
“I have on occasion, yes, although that it seems that the opportunity has never presented itself.” He chuckled softly, his eyes opening and Zacharias saw them swivel over to look at him squarely. “And you?”  
  
“I have.” His voice was soft, his fingertips trailing lightly over his face, down the side of his neck and over his exposed collarbone, Phoenix moaning in appreciation, his head falling back, closing his eyes. Zacharias chuckled as he nodded, his fingers trailing languidly over Phoenix's cheekbone, the latter shivering with appreciation. "But, like you, the opportunity had never presented itself."  
   
“Mmmmm?” Phoenix murmured drowsily, his eyes half-open, flickering over to look at him, a secretive smile gracing his lips.  
  
Zacharias chuckled once again as he leaned down, his lips brushing Phoenix's gently, answering his unasked question.  
  
“What do you think?” he asked teasingly, rubbing the tip of his nose against Phoenix's, the other man chuckling as he leaned up and kissed him, his mouth moving softly against his. Zacharias' murmurs buzzed pleasantly against Phoenix's lips as his fingers slowly traveled over his neck, over his jaw and over his cheek, wreathing themselves in his salt-and-pepper hair.  
  
Phoenix grinned, his own hand reaching up to caress Zacharias' face.  
  
“I think,” he drawled slowly, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “that I would very much like to continue this conversation at a later time but for now-” His tone was teasing, pressing hot kisses against his cheek, mouth and neck. “-I think that you _might_ be amenable to some...?”  
  
Zacharias chortled. “I can, at that,” he replied as he gently nudged Phoenix, the latter extricating himself from their embrace and standing up and holding out his hand. Zacharias took it in his own, his thumb rubbing his knuckles softly while Phoenix wrapped his arm around Zacharias' waist, pulling him closer to him, still holding his hand. He nuzzled his neck playfully, pressing soft, teasing kisses against his skin; Zacharias' breath caught, his eyes closing, moaning softly deep in his throat.  
  
They exchanged kisses and caresses for some time, both men's excitement starting to rise as they continued the sweet embraces. Zacharias let go of Phoenix's hand, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, his mouth hungrily devouring his with hot, salacious kisses, the other man moaning underneath his mouth.  
  
They parted briefly to take a much needed breath, panting as they looked at each other. Zacharias' eyes glittered as he started let him go, holding out his hand which Phoenix took without hesitation, their fingers twining together as they hurried to the bedroom.  
  
Oooooo  
  
_10:40 P.M._  
  
Zacharias' fingers dug deeply into Phoenix's salt-and-pepper hair, his mouth possessing his lover's in a hungry kiss, his tongue sliding over his lips and darting in when Phoenix's mouth opened under his, tangling merrily together.  
  
Phoenix moaned, his arms lifting and wrapping around Zacharias' neck, shifting his body slightly to the right so that he was straddling his right leg. He pressed himself against Zacharias' inner thigh, grinding himself against him. He could feel Zacharias start in surprise and then felt the moan bubbling from his partner's lips as their kisses became deeper and more passionate.  
  
Zacharias pulled him in even tighter, his right hand sliding down the back of his neck, down his back and to his jean-clad bottom which he cupped and pushed down, lifting his hips upward in response, grinding himself against Phoenix. They groaned against each others mouths, each feeling waves of liquid fire rushing through them, both men growing hard with arousal.  
  
He nipped at Phoenix's lips as they kissed, his tongue darting in and out of his lover's mouth, tasting him, teasing him, wanting him. His hands slid upward to cup his face, his thumbs making soft patterns on his skin, Phoenix moaning in pleasure as he did so.  
  
Zacharias' soft touch sent ripples of electricity shooting through him, stinging pleasure following in its wake wherever he touched him. Phoenix shivered in excitement, moaning and murmuring Zacharias' name as their lips hungrily devoured the other.  
  
Phoenix could feels Zacharias' hands slowly slide down from the sides of his face, his fingertips trailing languidly over his collarbones as they made their way to his chest and began to slowly undo the four buttons on his blue dress shirt.  
  
He moaned softly as he lifted himself up slightly, Zacharias' mouth still glued to his, moving hard against his, tongues swirling about one another. He pressed himself harder against Zacharias, thrilling to the feel of his lover's fingers deftly undoing the button, spreading it apart, his hands lying on his bare skin.  
  
“Zacharias...!” Phoenix's voice was hoarse as they parted to take a breath, Zacharias' half-closed eyes looking at him, lust in his smoldering gaze as his fingers continues to slide across his skin, raising goose pimples on his overheated flesh.  
  
“Phoenix...!” Zacharias' voice was husky, desperation mingling with desire as he continued to caress his lover, slipping the shirt from his shoulders, Phoenix shifting slightly momentarily to allow him to do so, shivering once again as the cool fabric slipped over his skin, falling with a soft whisper to the floor.  
  
“Mmmmm...” Zacharias lowered his head, pressing butterfly kisses against Phoenix's mouth before he moved downward, nibbling and sucking his flesh while his fingers roamed over his chest, pinching his nipples which caused Phoenix to cry out with pleasure, arching his back.  
  
“Ahhhhhh!” Phoenix's voice was desperate with longing and he smiled wolfishly as he continued to caress Phoenix, watching as his lover writhed underneath his touch; it excited him, as well, seeing Phoenix's flushed face, his half-parted lips panting and groaning, his eyes fluttering shut, his head twisting on the pillow.  
  
Zacharias hummed as his lips opened, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down on it gently. Phoenix cried out again, hissing through clenched teeth, his fingers opening and closing sporadically, his arms lying flat beside him.  
  
“Oh, god...ZACHARIAS!” he cried, his fingers clutching the comforter, opening and closing, his body trembling with desire, arching underneath the skillful ministrations of his lover. “Please...UHHHH!... _please_...!”  
  
Zacharias continued to nibble and caress him, Phoenix's desire increasing, his fingers teasingly caressing him, stoking it to a fever pitch until Phoenix was literally begging him to stop teasing him and take him!

  
“Phoenix...” Zacharias was panting hard as he hurriedly took off Phoenix's jeans and underwear, before divesting himself of his own clothing, Phoenix watching him, his eyes glazed with lust as he watched, hard with arousal.  
  
Phoenix's hand reached out and grabbed his hand after the last piece of clothing had been removed, pulling Zacharias down on top of him with a surprised squawk, intending to tell Phoenix but being distracted by Phoenix's hungry mouth possessing his, making all thought, as well as protests, moot.  
  
Phoenix's fingers dug into his red hair, pulling his head closer to his, raining hot, salacious kisses on his lips, Zacharias moaning underneath his mouth as he responded with equal passion. Zacharias shifted himself so he was more comfortably situated on top of him, his leg pushing between his legs, parting them.  
  
Phoenix groaned as he felt Zacharias' erection rub against his, his hips bucking upward, desperately wanting more of that pleasurable friction and his lover was more than happy to comply. They continued to grind against one another for some time, their mutual desires growing hotter until Zacharias finally raised his head, his eyes narrowed, panting hard, moans and unintelligible words pouring from his lips. He pressed hungry, breathless kisses against Phoenix's mouth, delighting in the cries and inarticulate moans from his lover, their flesh heated, slick with sweat from their exertions.  
  
They continued on in this manner for some time, Zacharias holding back whenever he sensed that Phoenix was on the razor's edge; he wanted to prolong their mutual pleasure and he enjoyed seeing him moaning and writhing underneath him for it provided dirty excitement for him.  
  
“Phoenix...” Zacharias' voice was strained as he drove himself against him, his lips alternately kissing and then nibbling his lips, working Phoenix's bottom lip with his teeth before he kissed hin again, driving his tongue deep into his mouth. His fingers clenched, Phoenix moaning underneath his mouth as he matched his lover's eagerness, thrusting up against him as hard and fast as Zacharias was.  
  
With a loud cry, Zacharias tore his mouth away from Phoenix's, lifting himself up on trembling arms and then looking down upon him, panting hard.  
  
“Zacharias...!” Phoenix's voice was a high, protesting whine, resuming thrusting his hips upward but Zacharias stopped him, his eyes narrowing as he did so. “Please! I...I....CAN'T hold out...AHHHH!....much....UHHH! LONGER!”  
  
“Patience,” Zacharias murmured, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth once again, their lips moving sweetly together. “It's...been so long since we...” His face turned brick red with embarrassment. “...that I...wanted to make it last a little longer...”  
  
“Please...!” Phoenix's voice was pleading whisper, his voice cracking, reaching out for him and grasping his shoulders, pulling him down until his mouth was an inch away from his. “Please...I...!” His voice trailed off as he pressed his mouth hungrily against Zacharias', licking his lips and his tongue diving in once he opened his mouth, exploring the inside with abandon.  
  
Zacharias moaned as he did so, his arms sliding to the sides, pressing down on his lover's body. His head lunged downward, biting the side Phoenix's neck, sucking hard, his fingers wreathing themselves again in his salt-and-pepper hair, thrusting his hips downward and groaning against his mouth at the sweet friction.  
  
With a surge of strength that Zacharias was not expecting, Phoenix flipped him over onto his back, their mouths still glued together. Zacharias was surprised at the suden turnabout but not unhappy with the situation and went where his lover wished.  
  
Phoenix pleasured him, teasing him with his fingers, lips and tongue, nibbling and biting his overheated flesh until he, too, was panting hard, desperate for release. His mouth captured Zacharias' once more, reaching behind him for the bottle of lubricant that he kept on the bedside table and flipping open the top. He pulled back, his lips slowly disengaging from his lover's, turning Zacharias on his side and squeezing a goodly amount onto his fingers; a saucy smile spread over his face as Zacharias turned his head, his mouth hungrily pressing against his.  
  
Phoenix smiled underneath his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his fingers gently straying to his bottom, pressing gently against his hole as he pushed his finger into him, moving it in and out slowly. Zacharias groaned as he did so, his eyelids fluttering open briefly before they closed again, one arm reaching back, his fingertips grazing his skin.

“Are you ready, Zacharias?” Phoenix asked, his finger sliding out of him as he coated his own erection with the remaining lubrication and pressing himself against his back.  
  
“YES...OH, god, YES! PLEASE!”  
  
Phoenix didn't waste another moment as he slowly pushed into his waiting partner. Zacharias stiffened slightly, a thin wail of pain escaping from their conjoined mouths as he was slowly breeched; Phoenix waited for the pain to pass before he resumed his entry into him until, at last, he was buried to the hilt inside him.  
  
He thrust gently forward, moving in and out of his partner at a steady pace, Zacharias' breath came in ragged pants, hissing through his nostrils, his mouth thoroughly occupied by that of his lover's. Phoenix's mouth strayed away from his, Zacharias vigorously protesting until he felt Phoenix's lips nibbling, licking and biting the side of his neck, sending his excitement level soaring.  
  
“Phoenix....” His head lolled, his eyes half-closed, ragged pants and unintelligible words and phrases pouring from his mouth as Phoenix thrust deeper inside him, his own excitement palpable, both men groaning and crying out as Zacharias pushed himself back harder against him, wanting more of that delicious friction that Phoenix was only too happy to give him.  
  
Zacharias' fingers scrabbled against his thigh, fingertips digging slightly into his flesh and Phoenix groaned as he did so, biting down on his neck, thrusting harder, and deeper, into him. He was close, so close and Phoenix knew it; his thrusts came harder, and faster, until he could literally feel Zacharias trembling with it.  
  
Phoenix himself teetered on the edge and he knew it wouldn't be long before they both climaxed and he put everything he had into helping them both along.  
  
“Zach...oh, ZACH!” Phoenix's lips nibbled on the back of his neck, traveling down to his shoulder, and biting hard, Zacharias screaming with pleasure as he did so.  
  
“Phoenix...UHHHH! OH GOD...!”

A few moments later they both tensed, a shattering cry torn from both of their throats as they came together in a blinding climax, hot, salty jets of cum pouring into Zacharias and onto the sheets of the bed. Phoenix's hand slid over his lover's belly and down to his throbbing erection, stroking him hard and fast, prolonging his pleasure; Zacharias was panting hard as he slid down onto the bed, his head touching the pillows, with Phoenix slowly following him to lay slightly on top of him, spent.

They lay that way for some time until they both came down from the peak. Zacharias' leg, that had been thrown over Phoenix's left thigh, slowly slid down until it rested on the bed while Phoenix softened and slid out of him.  
  
Phoenix waited for a few moments more before wearily turning Zacharias over to face him, cerulean blue and slate-grey eyes looking at each other with love. Phoenix gathered him into his arms, pressing Zacharias' head against his chest as he snuggled close to him, exchanging weary kisses.

"I love you, Zacharias," he intoned softly, his fingers raking through his sweaty red hair, kissing the top of his head, a weary smile spreading across his face as Zacharias lifted up his head.

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he replied, his fingertips softly stroking his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to Phoenix's mouth. “So very, _very_ much!”  
  
Phoenix chuckled as his fingertips slowly slid over his jaw. " _All of you and all of me; together, happy, we shall be._ "  
  
Zacharias grinned as he leaned forward, pressing butterfly kisses against his mouth before, with a happy sigh, slid down, his head pressed once more against Phoenix's chest, listening to his lover's heart beating.  
  
_Yes,_ he thought as he felt a warm drowsiness slide over him, his eyes fluttering shut. _It will be you and me, always, Phoenix. Just you... and me..._  
  
They lay for some time in silence before Phoenix reached down, pulling up the blankets and comforter over them. He held Zacharias close as both men drifted off into slumber, the stars in the night sky twinkling brightly overhead.  
  
**.:FIN.:**

 


End file.
